havefunericfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkusMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Have Fun Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Erimal/Random Conversations part 1/DarkusMaster-20100527011021 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jakgol (Talk) 00:14, May 28, 2010 I'm just saying. I wish this whole feud between our two wikis would just end. Who agrees? Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Come on, guys. Let's just brush this all into the dirt and do what this Wiki's name says: Have Fun! I'll even take back everything I said if you just let us help you guys. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' : I've been trying to end this feud because I don't want it as much as you want it, but Abce2 won't listen to my apologies. I just want to make peace and be friends, but of course, with Jakgol banning y'all and saying that stuff about you, Abce2 still won't listen. I want to make peace, and I am sorry for the hurtful things I said about y'all. Erimal | What's up? 17:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't think Abce2 is around right now, but I accept. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I will help with as much as I can on this Wikia. Help Me! Can you Destroy that Blogpost I made on Bakugan Wiki about Blitz Dragonoid and Lumino Dragonoid, because it's painful going and seeing all the arguments on there. So can you please delete it? Erimal|What‘s up! 22:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No prob. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Thanks! Erimal|What‘s up! 22:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) What's up? Hi!!!!!!!!!!!! Who is Laximilian scoken? Where are you? Jakgol|Dat's tite! 17:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 17:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More Help I need help making charts. Like on my Transformers: ROTF page, I tried to make a chart like this: http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Revenge_of_the_Fallen_(film). You can go and look at the page here and see how I messed up. So can you please help me with charts. Erimal|What‘s up! 20:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll do my best, but I don't really know how to make charts. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :Sorry, dude. I can't figure it out. You need to make a template, and I can't find it on that wiki. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I tried. ::How do I make a Template? Erimal|What‘s up! 20:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's the Template I'm looking for: http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featuredcharacters. Erimal|What‘s up! 21:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I see you got it finished. Good job! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I need a template, too. I need a template like the one on Bulbapedia for the List of Pokemon page. Jakgol|Dat's tite! 19:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 19:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beta Are you a Beta? If so, are you in Jr. Beta or Sr. Beta? You don't need to answer. Jakgol|Dat's tite! 23:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 23:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @Reply: The National Beta Club. Jakgol|Dat's tite! 00:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 00:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :The Beta is only available in certain states. Go Here, http://www.betaclub.org, For more information. List of Pokemon page You can edit it if you want, just as long as you know how to use Templtes. (Go to souce mode, but just edit it at least to Mew.) If you need any help, just put a message on my Talk Page! Erimal|What‘s up! 02:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Help Do you know how I can find out a User's IP address, because I need to find out HT's IP address so he can't make anymore accounts. Erimal|What‘s up! 22:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think you can unprotect your talk page, because I can't leave a message on it unless I'm an admin, which I'm not yet. And, to your question, I'll work on finding a thing for it, but it won't be easy to find. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::What do you mean? I don't think my Talk Page is protected, unless Jakgol protected it.Erimal|What‘s up! 23:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::He did. I can't leave a message on it. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::::OK, it's unprotected. Erimal|What‘s up! 23:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) New!!!!! Have you seen the 8 new Pokemon revealed? I already made a Blog about it here: Pie! Erimal|What‘s up! 00:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, at least we know official artwork and names for those 3 unknown will be released soon. And you can put the facts on your Blog and I'll put the artwork.! Erimal|What‘s up! 00:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Then it'ss a done deal! (Shaking hands) Erimal|What‘s up! 00:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Bakugan needs sprucing up! Jakgol|Dat's tite! 22:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC)11111111111111111111 The BakuWiki I've made 3 edits: 2 blog comments and 1 to the main page.(I didn't do anything. I just copied the main page and pasted it on User blog: Jakgol/Awesomization) Jakgol|I'm crazy! 12:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ~~-Oh! nevermind!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re: Jakgol Who knows what his problem is? I'll restore you blog and take away his Adminship. Erimal|What‘s up! 19:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ugh! All great! Jakgol quit! Now what are we going to do? (He said I was giving you to much!) Erimal|What‘s up! 01:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Permissions Can I make a GBW page and get a logo to put on it? Jakgol|I'm crazy! 01:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey BakuBoy, why don't you do something on Bakugan and [[The Great Bionicle War| GBW]] OK Alright, me and Jakgol are returning to school next Wednesday (August 4th). We will be going to different schools though. I know you're probally going back to school around te end of August or the beginning of September, so I'm gonna make you an Admin to keep a look out for vandalism. So good luck! Erimal|What‘s up! 17:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) PS: I'm getting an E-mail address, so I can join BD. Re: That is a good offer, but we will see if Jakgol agrees. If he does, then, yes. Erimal|What‘s up! 17:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Zach Don't listen to Zach's mess. He's just a spoiled weirdo who likes to annoy people. Trust me. I spent 3 years with him and I wanted to rip my hair out! But now I go to a different school so I only talk to him and Jakgol here on this Wikia. But if Zach says something about you, just report it to me or Jakgol and we'll handle it. Erimal|What‘s up! 21:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ...... Hey DM! What's up? Just wanted you to know that I invited one of my friends at my new school (he's Zach's cousin, but he's not annoying like Zach) to oin Wikia. He said he would, so he'll be here soon probally. Erimal|What‘s up! 21:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHA!!! They revealed the "brocolli elf" and *snicker* *snicker*, you'll have to look at it yourself here: [1] Erimal|What‘s up! 23:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC)